Runaway
by Kira Sema
Summary: "I was saving the town again from Khyber. Gwen just happened to be in the neighborhood and helped me along with Rook. I was winning the fight till his dog made a surprise attack on Gwen. She didn't get a chance to defend herself and the dog bit her. I can't remember what happened after that. I can't even remember where the dog bit her but it killed her. I ran, ran like a coward."


**Hey guys. :D Alright so this little fanfic came to me in a dream and I just had to write it out! :) This takes place sometime in Omniverse. Why? Because my dream had Omniverse designs and aliens. XD I guess I should get on with the story. Sorry for any OOCness! ~See ya'll at the bottom~**

**Warning: Character death and a little BenxRook if you squint.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I was running. I knew what I was running from but I didn't want to face it. I have been running for the past few weeks. I do stop every once in a while to take a nap or two or to eat but most of my time is spent running. I used the Omnitrix everytime I thought I saw a familiar face. I ditched my Plumber's badge a few towns back so no one could track me. I was in a different hoodie than normal. I wore a grey plain hoodie and always had the hood up. I still wore my normal pants and shoes. I had a backpack on my back. The town I was in didn't look any different than any other town I've been in. It had some shops, movie theaters, houses, malls, and a few restaurants. The weather wasn't too bad. It was sunny with a little breeze. I should probably explain why I am running away from a problem. It started a few weeks ago.

* * *

_I was saving the town again from Khyber. Gwen just happened to be in the neighborhood and helped me along with Rook. I was winning the fight till his dog made a surprise attack on Gwen. She didn't get a chance to defend herself and the dog bit her. I can't remember what happened after that. I can't even remember where the dog bit her but it killed her. After that happened Khyber left while laughing. We took Gwen to the hospital but we already knew it was too late. After that I grabbed a backpack and threw some stuff in it and took off. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to anyone. I left that night. I didn't want to hurt anyone else so I ran._

* * *

I knew I was being a coward by running. I knew that I should've faced everything. My parents knew that Gwen died but I couldn't tell them how. It was too painful to remember. I just couldn't take it. I didn't want anyone else dying for my mistakes. If she could die who knew who could be next. I couldn't let anyone else die. Most importantly Rook. He just came to Earth I won't be the one who causes him to die.

I stopped running and sat on a park bench. I saw some little kids playing with each other. They looked like they were playing tag. A few kids were on the swings trying to see who could go higher. Some kids were screaming at each other because of some stupid nonsense.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a girl about my age. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red baggy hoodie and grey pants. Her hood was put up but I was able to see her eyes and hair. She was also wearing a backpack. Her clothes looked like they haven't been washed in a while.

"No it's not." I said.

She sat down next to me.

"A lovely sight isn't it. Watching these kids play and have the time of their lives and we're just sitting here as runaways." She said.

"How'd you know I was a runaway?" I whispered.

"Doesn't take much. You're like me. Wearing baggy clothes and having a backpack on you during the summer. Also your clothes are a little dirty, no offense." She said smiling.

"None taken. You should look at yourself." I said laughing a little.

"So since we both are runaways who are you?" She asked.

"You can't tell?" I asked.

"I met a lot of people on my travels. You don't look familiar." She said.

"Ben Tennyson." I said.

"You're Ben Tennyson?" She said shocked, "Well I'm Danielle Bettes."

I heard a siren.

"I think we should go. We're probably on the missing kids list." I said.

She nodded towards me and grabbed my hand then we ran. I didn't want to have another person to worry about but I guess since she was in the same boat as me we could travel together for a little bit. She could be a good friend.

"I know a place to hide out in till the cops go away." She said.

"Then lead the way." I said.

* * *

She led me toward an alley. We went inside the alley and saw a bunch of boxes by this building. She moved the boxes and there was a secret door. She opened it and we went inside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A secret door to an abandoned building. This was the only entrance that no one could tell we were here. I normally stay in this town since I found this place." She said.

The place wasn't much but there was a couch and a few chairs. It looked like this was an apartment at one time. There was a kitchen table and a TV that looked like it was old. We both sat on the couch.

"So now that we're out of the clear you want to tell me about why you ran?" She asked, "There are barely any runaways here."

"You first. Mine's kind of a sad story." I said sadly.

"So is mine but since I brought you here I will." She said then taking a breath, "It all started a few months ago. Someone broke into my house and killed my mother. She was trying to defend me and she got killed. My dad is an alcoholic so I couldn't go with him. My grandma was in a nursing home so she couldn't take care of me. I grabbed what I could from my house and left after the bulgur left. I left a note saying that I ran but said I was off to Canada the opposite of where I really went. I didn't want anyone finding me especially my father. When he gets drunk he gets abusive. I didn't want to be in foster care." She explained.

Throughout her story I stayed silent. I saw tears coming out of her eyes so I hugged her. That was way worse than what I dealt with. Then we pulled apart and she sat there waiting for me to tell my story.

"And I thought my story was bad. Well it started a few weeks ago. I was saving the town with my cousin and new partner I thought I was winning then everything went bad. The alien dog I was fighting made a surprise attack on my cousin and she died. I ran off after that. I didn't want my partner to be the next one to die." I explained sadly.

She hugged me after that then she let go.

"Ben that's horrible at what happened to you. It might be too late for me but you need to go back. Your partner and family miss you." She said trying to cheer me up.

"I'm supposed to be a hero and yet I can't even save my own cousin. She had so much ahead of her to." I said unhappily.

"You are a hero. Not all heroes can save everyone but they can't let it get to them. You need to face this problem and go back home." She said smiling.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I know my father doesn't care about me and my grandma probably doesn't remember me." She said sadly.

"Come with me. I can't promise you much but I can promise you a home. If you're making me go back then you have to come with me Danielle." I said.

"I've been gone so long I don't know if anyone will remember me." She said drifting off.

"Didn't you live down the street from my place?" I asked realizing who she was.

"Yea, I did. I'm surprise you still remember. I didn't think anyone would. I was always that girl no one cared about." She said.

I didn't know what to say. Here I was a hero and yet I couldn't save my cousin or Danielle. She was an old classmate of mine but I never really paid any attention to her. No one did. After she was gone everyone thought she moved till they heard that her mom was killed. Everyone was shocked and tried to figure out where she was. No one could find her so everyone gave up. I never thought of it till now.

"You're wrong. After you left and after your mom was killed everyone started to care. They wanted to know where you were but then when no one had any leads everyone just gave up." I said sadly.

She was shocked by the news.

* * *

_Then I heard some yelling outside. The two of us quickly went out and saw what was going on. There I saw Khyber and his pet dog again._

"_Stay back Danielle. Don't stay here and run." I said._

"_What about you?" She panicky asked._

"_I'll be fine. Just go." I screamed._

_She ran off._

"_Alright Khyber what do you want?" I asked while messing with the Omnitrix trying to pick an alien._

"_You dead Tennyson." He said._

"_Over my dead body!" I heard someone scream._

_I turned around and saw Danielle holding a gun and pointing it at Khyber._

"_Danielle get away!" I screamed._

"_Oh you made a little new friend to bad she won't be alive long enough for you two to enjoy it." He said with a smirk._

_I looked over to Danielle and saw that she was concentrating on something. Her hand was up at Khyber and he was getting electrocuted. It was the same powers that Cooper had. I saw that Khyber got shocked that he either fainted or died from the electricity. Then she stopped. Then I heard a scream. I looked over at Danielle and saw that Khyber's dog scratched her. It was near the chest area. I quickly ran over to her._

"_Why didn't you run away?" I asked._

"_Because I knew I could help." She said softly. "Just promise me you'll go back home. Like I said no one would remember me." _

"_I could've handled it." I said._

"_Shush. I knew this was going to happen. Goodbye Ben." She said before her eyes closed and she stopped breathing._

* * *

I quickly shot up. I looked around and saw I was with Danielle in the abandoned building.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said cheerfully.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A few hours." She said.

I haven't had a good sleep like that in a while. Although I had a nightmare it was a good sleep.

"I think I'll be on my way." I said while getting up.

"You're going to go home?" She asked.

"Not yet. I promise I will someday. Goodbye Danielle." I said hugging her.

"Bye." She said hugging back.

I grabbed my backpack and left. I made sure the cost was clear and turned into Big Chill. The Omnitrix finally gave what I wanted and I flew into the night sky. I spent nights flying since no one would see me in the darkness. It was easy to fly at night since it was dark and cooler.

* * *

The morning came and I was in another town again. The difference was that this one was closer to home so I had to be careful. I turned back into myself a few hours ago and was on foot again. I could've sworn that everytime I looked back I saw Grandpa Max but it must've just been a random guy in a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Ben!" I heard someone scream.

I knew that voice to well it was Grandpa. I had to change into another alien quickly to get away from him. I used the Omnitrix and pushed the dial to Fasttrack but it gave me Pesky Dust.

"Why do you even have a dial if you aren't going to give me the right alien?" I asked to no one.

I flew around trying to hide somewhere. I went into an alleyway and was about to fly over it till the Omnitrix timed out.

"Seriously…." I said to myself.

I knew I was stuck. I was at a dead end. I just sat down by the dumpster. I knew I had lost. I knew I was going to be caught.

"Ben?" I heard a voice say.

I could see Grandpa walking down the alley.

"Ben?" He asked when he saw me.

"…Hi…" I said weakly.

He knelt down in front of me and hugged me.

"Why did you runaway?" He asked.

"I didn't want to put anyone else in danger…." I said.

"Was it about Gwen?" He asked.

This was the first time everything sunk it. This was the first time I cried about this. Then I felt drops of water coming down. I looked up and saw it was rain.

"How about we go in the Rustbucket and get out of the rain." He said comforting me.

I just shook my head and got up. We went to the Rustbucket and I went in the front seat. I dropped my backpack on the floor. Then Grandpa started driving the Rustbucket.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"That girl you met before. She called me after you left." He said.

"You mean that all was a set up?" I asked angrily.

"No. She called because she was worried. She just told me her name but nothing about her." He said.

"Oh." I said.

I leaned against the window and looked outside. My eyes were slowly closing and I was starting to drift off to sleep. Before I was fully asleep I felt a warm blanket being put on me.

* * *

**That's where it ends. I know it might not be that good or have a good ending but… Yea. I can't believe no one actually thought of something like this… The dream I had last night was a hell of a lot different than this but whatever… XD So review and favorite if ya liked it. I didn't know of a different way of ending it so I had Ben fall asleep. xD This is completed and there will be NO SEQUEL. I'm already busy with Light In The Darkness…**


End file.
